


The World Falls Down

by HeartsFate



Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: But nothing over the top, F/M, i gave rapunzel and eugene a son, named him flynn cause i couldn't pass it up, slightly dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 13:55:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7270981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartsFate/pseuds/HeartsFate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first fight is always the worst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The World Falls Down

“Jay!” Evie yelled, “stop it!” She rushed forward, checking Flynn for any injuries. She flinched.He was going to have a nasty black eye later.

“He was flirting with you,” Jay snarled, glaring at the other teen.

Evie huffed, turning to Flynn and shooing the son of Rapunzel and Eugene away. Flynn was only too happy to oblige. With a rushed, “thank you, Evie” the boy was gone. 

Jay took a step forward to follow but Evie blocked his path, arms crossed and narrowed eyes.

“People flirt with me everyday, Jay!” He clicked his tongue in response. “Oh don’t you dare do that to me, Mister! You know this, what makes him any different?”

“He’s not. He’s nothing special.” Jay ground out.

Evie blinked, “Exactly! So what made you think that was okay? We’re doing so good here Jay.”

“You don’t think I know that!” He yelled, swinging his arm out to wave around them, “sure we have it good here, Princess. But that doesn’t change who we are. Not completely anyway. You’re my girl. If the others don’t get that then that’s their problem.”

He fumed, his hands clenching and unclenching at his sides. She just wasn’t getting it. He had to make a point. Show these prince’s they can’t take her from him.

“Jay,” Evie called for his attention, her voice tense. “Flynn wasn’t the first one, was he?” 

Jay refused to answer her. Or too look at her for that matter. He angrily kicked at the gravelled path. This wasn’t going to end well. He could feel it. 

“How many?”

“What?” 

“How many of the boys have you gone after?” Evie demanded. 

The thief muttered something under his breath. 

“Jay…” His name fell from her lips in warning. 

“I don’t know.”

“I see.” 

He didn’t like the sound of that or the deafening silence that followed. Jay swallowed, cautiously looking up. The princess’s fist collided with his face. A curse slipped from his mouth and he reached up to touch the throbbing skin. 

Evie hissed in pain but stood tall. “You are an idiot.” She spun around and stomped away in a huff of blue. 

Jay gently touched his face. He knew this was going to end badly. They never really fought before. Little play fights here and there that always ended with kisses. This was real and he really needed to fix it before it was too late.

**Author's Note:**

> There is a chance I may write a follow up to this.


End file.
